


Fall On Your Knees

by TVBS



Series: Flesh and Bones [2]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Cybersex, Dubious Consent, F/M, M/M, Vampires, Werewolves, incubus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-02
Updated: 2015-06-09
Packaged: 2018-03-20 20:35:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 18,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3664062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TVBS/pseuds/TVBS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been a month since Gavin moved away. Things seem to be normal.</p><p>You know, except everyone's horny as dicks.</p><p>And there's something hunting them.</p><p>And Michael's falling in love with Gavin.</p><p>It's the last he's most worried about.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

_Isn't it 3 or 4am or some shit over there?_

Michael set his phone down as he eyed the progress bar, praying it would reach 100% without any issues. It had been a long enough day without losing all his work to the program crashing or corrupting the file. Thankfully, no more possessed computers or that would have just put his dick in a vise. Seriously, how had they thought that was normal? Whatever had messed with their minds had been pretty powerful if it made them think _that_ kind of shit was supposed to happen. He leaned back, frowning at the monitor. "Come on already," he muttered, reaching out to tap the mouse, absently flicking the cursor back and forth. Steadily, it crept towards the finish line, pausing briefly in spots before leaping ahead.

His phone buzzed again, another notification flashing across the screen. Michael picked up his phone and unlocked it, snorting at the texts.

_Vampire, my boi. I'm up at all hours of the night._

_Come on. Just for a little bit?_

Pushy fucking asshole. He fired off another text ( _Some of us have to get up before noon unlike certain British-Italian vampires._ ) before looking back at his screen, almost dancing in his seat as he saw the 98%. Almost there. Once it was done, he could just go home already. And indulge this dick Jesus Christ. He had already had to stay late to catch up on his work, and now this. Michael absently tapped a finger on the side of his phone, almost cheering as the progress bar hit 100% and faded away. A few more clicks, and he was ready to go. As Michael stood up, his phone buzzed again in his hand, one more text splashed across the screen.

_I miss you, Michael._

That was just not fair. He let out an irritated breath, staring at the words.

"Goddamn it, Michael, if Gavin keeps blowing up your phone like that I'm going to break it." Geoff didn't even look up from his work as he spoke. "Didn't Burnie set him up with shit to do to keep him busy so he wouldn't do this? And isn't it the middle of the night over there?"

"It's Gavin," he told him absently, finally agreeing to Gavin before putting his phone away. "And apparently since he's no longer living with you and he doesn't have to come into an office, he's being all 'I'm a vampire bluh I'm a creature of the night bluh bluh.'" His hands came up, sarcastically motioning with the words.

Geoff snorted at that, finally turning around. "He would. You done?"

"Yup." Michael nodded, gathering his things. "See you in the morning for a new day of screaming at video games."

"You're not recording a new Rage Quit tomorrow," came the mild response. "And tell Gav hi for me."

Michael snapped into a salute, earning a one fingered one in return. With the boundaries of boss and employee set between them, Michael turned to leave. During the weekdays, Gavin usually didn't ask to play something online. Even if Gavin could work on whatever Burnie had him doing in Italy at any hour of the day, he usually didn't stay up late playing games. But Skype... that was something he asked for quite a bit.

It had become... interesting. The first time Michael saw him on Skype, he swore that wasn't Gavin. He had worn his hair differently, shaved his beard, worn clothes Gavin wouldn't have been caught dead in, and wore very trendy glasses. But the first time he said "my boi," even covered in an Italian accent, told him that under it all was the doofus he had known before. He smiled at that thought, passing Ryan on his way. Still that same idiot.

Michael licked his lips slightly, thinking about that. That same idiot that he had met, not knowing he was a vampire. Sleeping next to him, drunkenly making out with him to see if he had fangs, drunkenly having sex with him... his skin prickled with heat as he made his way out of the building, the memory not leaving him alone. That damn memory of that night had kept popping up at weird times, reminding him of his First Gay Experience (that he finally admitted was pretty damn good and fine, he'd do it again) how he found out about Gavin being a vampire. Having one's dick sucked was one of the weirder ways, that was for sure. But... Michael opened his car door and sank into the seat, letting his head loll back against the headrest. Fuck, did he have to keep getting a semi at work? Sometimes just thinking of Gavin made him remember seeing him with Michael's cock in his mouth and how _perfect_ he looked and-

Damn. Michael groaned, grinding the palm of his hand against his crotch. He needed to drive home. And Gavin wanted to Skype tonight. He needed to make this go away. It wasn't like they were at the level of Skype sex buddies. Hell, Michael didn't even know if he wanted to be there. Sure, Gavin was his boi and everything, but while he was okay with having a dude suck his dick again, he didn't know if he wanted it to be _Gavin_. Or maybe he only wanted it to be Gavin, fuck. What did he know about this whole thing? Not like he was an expert in gay feelings. He scrubbed his face, trying to calm down. Besides, he and Gavin were just friends. Good friends, but just friends.

He sighed, placing his hands on the steering wheel. Maybe he was just horny. Best thing to do would be to go out, find some girl for a quick night, and get it out of his system. Or ask someone at work to hook him up with one of her friends. Or maybe even ask Lindsay out, fuck, she was hot enough. That didn't seem right, though. Lindsay was... he didn't feel right asking her out just to sleep with her once. There had to be more for that. Fuck, maybe he'd just text Gavin back and tell him he couldn't Skype and jack off instead.

No, he'd better actually get home and get on Skype. Gavin would get even more annoying if he backed out now. Michael cleared his throat as he turned on his car, licking his lips again. It was weird how fucking horny he _was_ , though. Like, through the roof levels. Sure, young American male and everything, but he felt like he was a teenager again. Michael rubbed his face again, trying to clear his mind before pulling out of the parking spot and starting to drive out of the lot.

A figure ran across the headlight beams, dark and fast, making Michael slam on his breaks suddenly. The beat of his pulse ran through his hands as he followed the dark figure, noting the four legs it ran on and the long tail. It stopped, and looked back at him with a dispassionate gaze, eyes shining with reflected light before turning to bound away.

If he didn't know any better, he would have said that was a wolf he just saw.

Michael took a deep breath, pressing his hands tightly into the wheel. Okay. So. Wolf. That was a thing. Not like he hadn't seen weirder. Just...

For a moment, it almost looked familiar.


	2. Chapter 2

"A wolf?" Lindsay arched an eyebrow over her drink, her words steeped in skepticism. "Here? Are you sure about that, Michael?"

One would think she would have been more open to the idea of it after having dealt with possessed computers and something in the pantry trying to eat him. Michael stared at her as people pushed by their booth, and put all his disbelief and frustration at her reaction into his gaze. "Really, Linds? You're going to go with that after working with a vampire?"

She set her drink down, putting up her hands defensively. "Hey, I never said I didn't believe you. Just that Austin isn't known for having wolves prowl the streets. And as far as I know, we don't have a werewolf on staff."

Werewolf. That would be a new one. As far as anyone knew, Gavin was the only not human member of the staff. Like Lindsay, Michael pretty much was certain that they didn't have a werewolf working for them as well. So if that was a werewolf, that meant... "Weirdest fucking thing, though?" He took another drink as her eyebrow came back up in inquiry. "Damn thing looked familiar to me. I'm serious! How would a wolf look familiar?"

Lindsay shrugged, sipping at her drink. "You're asking me? Hey, why don't you ask Gavin? He might actually know something about other weird shit. Or go track down Burnie sometime and ask him. Apparently he knows a lot about this kind of thing, even if he's totally human. He might even know if that's actually a werewolf, who it is, and if we need to worry about it."

"Yeah." Michael tossed back another gulp, looking over the bar. "Where is Burnie, anyway?"

Another shrug. "I don't think he came out tonight. Something with Ashley. But seriously, I think you're worrying about nothing. Even if it's not just a big dog, it's probably just someone passing through. Probably not anyone we need to worry about. So come on, stop looking so fucking gloomy. Geoff's probably going to wonder why you're sitting over here all by yourself, moping. And really, dude, you looked like Gavin broke up with you."

"I'm not dating Gavin," came the defensive response. "I'm not fucking gay, Lindsay."

"Never said you were," she said mildly. "Just saying that Gavin doesn't Skype with us every night. Anyway, grab your drink and come socialize!" Lindsay slid out of her seat, her steps weaving a bit as she rejoined the group. Geoff pulled himself out of the kiss he was sharing with Griffon, conferring with her about something, which made Michael frown.

Michael looked down at his drink, the sweetness of it now coating his tongue in a cloying thickness. Yeah, he had really liked having Gavin suck him off and he wouldn't really mind doing that again, but that didn't mean he was _dating_ Gavin. Or that he was actually gay now. The thought stuck with him uncomfortably, reminding him those thought really weren't very straight thoughts. He really liked Gavin, fine, but he didn't want to date the idiot. He had a choice in the matter and he liked girls. Michael squirmed a little in his seat, trying not to let it get to him. If he wanted to have another fuck, it wasn't a guy right now. He wouldn't even know what to do. It'd be a girl. While he wouldn't _mind_ having Gavin on his knees, his mouth wrapped around him again, eyes looking up with pupils blown- no, bad. Thinking about that was bad. Michael groaned, feeling heat run through his veins as he remembered just how perfect Gavin looked, how it was perfect he was bisexual because that face was made for sucking cock...

"Hey, asshole." Geoff suddenly appeared by his shoulder, a nearly empty glass in his hand. One look at him indicated that yes, he was fucking tanked. Just right at the edge of being able to get into the car himself, and needing someone to help him into the car and drive him and Griffon home. "Why the hell did you come out if you're just going to sit over here by yourself all night? Fighting with Gavin?"

Fuck, again? Wasn't it enough when Lindsay did it? "You know what, I'm going home," he snapped out, standing suddenly. An anxious look crossed Geoff's face, left over from when he had been hunted by whatever had been in the pantry, lured in while his mind was clouded by sudden, unnatural anger. But this was totally natural irritation, and not even the heights he had reached when he had been under the influence of whatever had wanted to eat him. "And just home. I'm tired of being fucking badgered about this. You, Lindsay... I'm not fucking dating Gavin."

That made Geoff snort. "Sure you aren't." He took a drink, his glass now one more drink away from empty. "Look, if this is going to interfere with work, it's probably for the best you don't date him."

Michael groaned, shoving a hand under his glasses to rub at his eyes. "Whatever," he grumbled. "I'll see you on Monday." With those words, he went to the bar to close out his tab. Thankfully, he hadn't drank enough that he had to get a cab or something. He could still totally drive. As he put his card back into his wallet, he turned back to the group. He really had meant to come have fun tonight. But that wolf from a few nights ago stayed on his mind. Lindsay was right about a wolf in Austin, in all places. And the fact it had looked familiar put it in the really weird category.

But why did everyone think he was dating Gavin?

* * *

He could see Ray shifting in his seat, licking his lips. Shit, it was one of those days, wasn't it? Ryan kept leaving the room, Ray looked like he was about to explode, Geoff had disappeared for more than an hour when Griffon showed up for lunch, Jack and Caiti were off somewhere right now (and Michael had no illusion what was going on considering the looks Caiti kept giving him), and Michael had just about dunked himself under the faucet when he went to the bathroom because he was so goddamn horny. It was like it had spread throughout the office. Michael took a deep breath, trying to focus on his work.

And there, again, Ryan left his seat again, hands caught into fists. Shit, the atmosphere really had to be getting to him if he couldn't concentrate. Everyone else could get some work done, even if it was obvious they were all hopelessly turned on. Geoff twirled his mustache, looking the calmest as he leaned back. "We're not getting shit done today," he told them bluntly. "We could try recording a video, but with two of the Gents fucking off and down a Lad, we're not exactly in the best of positions to actually get a good recording. And I saw what you were doing over there, Ray. That wasn't even anywhere close to anything we can post."

Ray just shot him a middle finger as Michael leaned back in his seat. "So what are we going to do? Just sit around with our thumbs up our asses?"

"While you'd enjoy that, it'd probably be better if we all went home and did overtime later this week. Yes, that means you, Ray. Tina's just going to have to deal without your dick for a night." Geoff stretched, and a hideous cracking noise filled the air as something popped. "Shit, that feels better. I'll go see if I can get this greenlit. Try not to fuck each other in the meantime; I really don't want to get everything replaced."

"Like I would," Michael grumbled as Geoff left. When no reply came to that, he looked over at Ray. "Shit, man, you okay?"

"Huh?" Ray snapped out of whatever daze he was in, working a finger under his glasses to rub one eye. "Yeah. Just haven't been getting much sleep lately. You saying something?"

"Nah, nothing important." Thankfully, the need to fuck simmered to a low burn as he regarded Ray. He did look pretty exhausted. "Everything okay with you and Tina?"

"Yeah. Yeah..." Ray trailed off, before shaking himself slightly. "Yeah, it's nothing. Just some weird dreams and shit. You and Vav doing alright?"

God, not again. "You know we're not dating," he started before Ray interrupted him with a laugh.

"Shit, man, I know!" Michael relaxed a bit, feeling hopeful that there was someone in his corner before he followed that up with, "You two wouldn't be able to get your shit together enough."

"Oh fuck _off._ " He groaned, rubbing his neck. The hickey had long since faded, as had the two bites that had saved his life. Somehow that, combined as Lindsay had noticed with how often he and Gavin Skyped, made everything think they were dating. "Why does everyone think I'm suddenly gay?"

Ray just gave him an unimpressed look. "Because you're obviously as bi as Gavin? Come on, dude. I think even Joe the Cat can see that." He ignored Michael's sputtering as he closed his eyes, leaning back. He rubbed his mouth, suddenly looking pale. "Shit. Hey, I'm not feeling so hot. Can you let Geoff know I need to take off anyway?"

"Yeah." Michael watched as Ray ran from the room, not even bothering to save his work. He looked over at Ray's computer with a frown, still expecting it to start growling at him. Even if they hadn't since Gavin had thrown himself into the jaws of what had been in the pantry, old habits died hard.

Ryan turned slightly as Ray rushed past him, an eyebrow cocked as he looked over at Michael in concern. "Everything okay?"

"Ray's just feeling sick," he said dismissively, waving a hand. "Geoff's gone to see if he can let us go home for the day since we're pretty much useless."

He let out a small snort of laughter at that, eyeing Michael. The way he looked at him made Michael shift in his seat, suddenly flushing. Damn it. He could hear footsteps coming near - probably Geoff with the answer. Ryan averted his eyes as Geoff came in, looking between them. "I don't even want to know," he told them. "Anyway, go home. Everyone's pretty fucked up right about now anyway and no one's getting a lot of anything done today. Where's Ray?"

Michael shrugged. "Probably puking his guts out right about now. Said he felt sick."

"Huh." Geoff looked thoughtful at that as he played with the end of his mustache. "Well, leave. See you in the morning."

Didn't need to be told a third time. Michael saved his work and turned off his computer, gathering everything up to leave, Ryan doing the same. For a moment, Michael could feel two sets of eyes on him, making him want to squirm under their weight. A flush rolled down his neck as sweat prickled across his skin, making him breathe a little deeper and lick his lips. Goddamn it. He really did need to get home. With a mumbled goodbye, he rushed out of the office and out into the Austin heat.

He really needed to get it together. Ray was wrong; he wasn't bisexual either. The way he suddenly had his pants tight at the feeling of both Geoff and Ryan looking at him was a coincidence, that's all.


	3. Chapter 3

Glasses slipped down Gavin's nose as he sat back in his chair, frowning. "Are you sure it has to be a werewolf?"

Fuck, it was weird hearing him speak with an Italian accent instead of a British one. "Unless Austin's suddenly gotten a wolf population," Michael shot back, settling back on his bed. "And does that seem any weirder than possessed electronics and a _vampire_?"

That made Gavin grin, taking his glasses off, setting them off screen on the desk. "You've got me there, my boi. It's just I don't know a lot about werewolves except that any I've met haven't been bitten."

"You've met werewolves and you haven't learned anything from them?" Wait, there was something more interesting there. "Hold up, they weren't bitten?"

"It wasn't as if we were friends!" Gavin waved his hands, making Skype's framerate spaz for a moment. "I had a drink with a couple about... fifty years ago?" He frowned in thought as he counted the years. "I think. We had a lot to drink that night, and they were just passing through. Had the cutest kid. And they were all werewolves but all genetic. But if someone on staff's a werewolf, then we'd know, yeah? They'd be weird around the full moon." He rubbed his mouth as he looked away, thinking. "Burnie'd be better to ask," he admitted. "He knew right away what I am. He'd know what a werewolf would look like and if we had one."

Michael lifted an eyebrow at that. "You're the second one to mention Burnie. Does he have like a sixth sense about this shit or something?"

Gavin shrugged at that. "He's human," was all he would say about that. "And why are you so sure it's a werewolf and not a wolf dog hybrid? It could be someone's pet."

"Dude, you didn't see the thing." Michael gestured, his eyebrows raised. "It fucking looked familiar! Like there was something I see every day in that face! I don't go looking at wolves or wolf dogs every day."

That didn't seem to sway Gavin as he just gave an unimpressed look, his eyes tracking down to Michael's image on the computer screen instead of the camera. "Michael," he started, leaning forward to place his elbow on the desk and rest his chin on his palm. "I've lived for hundreds of years and I can tell you that more often than not, things have a normal answer." His eyebrows rose as he looked straight into the camera, his head tilting a bit to one side. "Life tends to be more normal than you think, even for a vampire. I've only met a handful of other vampires, that family was the only werewolf family I've met, and I can count the amount of other non-humans I've met on one hand." He yawned, turning his hand to cover his mouth. "Mm. There's more than likely a normal answer to this."

It didn't sound right, though. Michael rubbed his face, frustrated. It didn't feel like it should have a normal answer. If it hadn't looked familiar, yeah, sure, he would be agreeing with Gavin that it was probably just a dog or something. But something about it reminded him of something or someone. He just couldn't put his finger on it. Michael lowered his hand, only to be greeted with the sight of Gavin smiling at him. "What?"

"You're getting worked up about this." The next breath caught for a moment in Michael's throat at the sudden shift to an achingly familiar British accent. "It's cute, s'all."

"It's not cute," Michael grumbled, glaring at his computer screen as he felt his ears getting hot. Goddamn vampire.

Gavin grinned harder at that. "Whatever you say, my boi." Another yawn cut off his next words, and he rubbed one eye. He looked exhausted and fuck. Was he even sleeping?

Michael shifted on the bed, tilting the laptop screen. "Go to bed, idiot. You may not have to go into an office anymore but you still need rest."

"You should too," came the pointed response. Gavin reached out to grab his mouse to close Skype, then looked back at the camera. "I miss you," he said softly, the British accent curling tenderly around the words.

And for some reason, it made Michael pause with his fingers over the trackpad. "Yeah," he croaked finally. "Goodnight, Gavin."

"Sleep well."

As the call ended, Michael stared at his computer screen, aimlessly shifting his cursor back and forth. Shit. What the fuck was that about? Well, he knew. Gavin always said he missed him. And Michael missed him too, the way they would hang out and be dumbasses together. But Gavin didn't usually slip back into "Gavin mode" when doing it. He was usually whoever the fuck he was now. Shit. No, he was just hypersensitive about this after Ray called him bisexual. It was nothing.

With that thought, he turned off his laptop, ready to go to bed.

* * *

Today turned out to be a better day, at least. Plenty of recording managed to get done, and their latest Let's Play was posted on time. It felt good to see work actually paying off while fucking around, Michael thought as he stretched, putting down his phone. Nothing really on Twitter he wanted to respond to, but it was vital every day to take time off of doing work to fuck around on Twitter. He turned to say something to Geoff, frowning as he noticed the chair was empty. "Hey, Ray's where's... everyone, apparently." Okay, did everyone go take a shit when he wasn't looking? Michael looked over at Ryan, staring intently through his glasses at his work. "Hey, Ry, where's everyone?"

"I think Jack's getting something ready for a convention," he said distractedly. "Geoff and Ray, I'm not sure." Ryan slid his eyes to look over at Michael, then back at his work. "I think Tina picked up Ray for lunch. Geoff might still be around, though he might have had to go home to do something with Millie."

"Thanks." Well, not much he could do about that. Michael reached out for his Red Bull, and made a disgruntled noise when he realized it was empty. "Goddamn it. Is the mini-fridge still full?"

Ryan sat back, his face thoughtful. "It should be."

People still didn't go into the kitchen unless they had to or they were new. The older staff members remembered what used to live there, and what it used to do, and the ones that came after it died started avoiding it because it was just that cold. They had pumped the AC up so high there to counteract how hot it was and they hadn't fixed it so it didn't blow so hard, or so Michael guessed. So they still had the mini-fridge with various beverages. Which was good. Michael slid out of his seat to go get a new can, running a hand through his curls. Well, he could always talk to Geoff later if he couldn't find him. It really wasn't a pressing matter. Just something really cool that he thought they could do. Michael retrieved the can and popped the tab, starting to take a sip as he started back before freezing.

What was that he just saw?

And why was it going outside?

It was a bad idea, Michael knew, but he started to follow it. The way it looked... His heart choked his throat as he nearly ran out the door into the Texan sun. If it was here... but it wasn't. The lot was empty save for the cars. There wasn't a wolf like he thought there was. Fuck, he was seeing things. Michael let out a long breath, and turned to go back inside. Maybe Gavin was right, and he was seeing supernatural things when there was a normal answer.

Something ran under the truck, something four-footed, and Michael's blood crystallized. Fuck. He took a slow step forward, then another. Maybe it was just a dog. Right?

Yeah.

A growl stopped him, and the wolf he had seen looked up at him with the same inhuman gaze as before. Michael just stared at it, barely breathing. Fuck. It looked familiar, but that didn't mean anything if it ripped him apart. Why the fuck had he followed it- why the fuck had it been _inside_ the building? The Red Bull fell from his fingers as he stared at the wolf, just... staring.

The wolf stared back at him, then shook its head so hard its paws lifted off the ground. It danced in placed for a little bit, shaking its head. It looked back at him for a moment, shaking its head again before taking off.

When it finally bounded out of sight, Michael sagged against the truck, shaking. "Shit," he gasped, looking down at the growing puddle of Red Bull by his feet. "You got lucky, bitch. You got really fucking lucky."


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you are following my tumblr (piecesharpingteeth.tumblr.com), then you know I've recently lost my grandmother-in-law. My husband and I dated for ten years and every Christmas Eve, he took me over to her house where his family got together and she made the best tamales I've ever had. This week has been hard because even though I knew it was coming, I still wasn't ready. Due to this, I apologize if this chapter is not up to the usual quality of my writing.

So.

Michael was pretty fucking certain what just happened proved that yes, they had a werewolf.

The problem, he thought, was that the damned thing had been _inside_ the building. So that probably meant someone on staff was a werewolf, right? Why didn't anyone else know about that, then? Not only that, but the way that fucking wolf had looked at him... Michael's fingers shook as he picked up his half empty can of Red Bull. If that wolf hadn't run off, he would had gotten attacked. It didn't look like it recognized him at first.

Shit. Michael's head whipped around as he realized what he just thought. _It hadn't recognized him._ Whoever it was, if it didn't recognize people as a wolf, then it might attack someone. His blood ran cold as his memory supplied the image of Lindsay, Ray, Geoff, Jack, Ryan... all of them laying in the parking lot, ripped to shreds with terror etched into their dead features. And then the growl behind him as their killer slammed into him, fangs and claws ready- Michael turned, scanning behind him. No, nothing there.

Jesus Christ. Did werewolves actually know anything they knew in human form while they were in wolf form? Had someone gotten bitten or was it like how it was with Gavin's family, all genetic? Fuck, he needed someone who actually knew something about werewolves. Everyone kept pushing him towards Burnie (and how Burnie would know he had no idea). That was... not a bad idea, actually. Michael turned to go back inside, the spot between his shoulder blades itching as he did.

His legs barely made it back to his chair, finally collapsing into it as the adrenaline wore off. Shit, someone was a _werewolf_ in the building. He carefully put his Red Bull on the table then pressed his hands against the arms of his chair, swallowing. Yeah, he should find Burnie, but he fucking felt like he was about to puke. A month ago, yeah, he had come close to dying, but he hadn't literally looked into that thing's eyes. Not to mention he was being mind controlled at the time and bitten shortly after, so his emotionally state ended up being a little muted. Michael rubbed at his mouth, swallowing hard again as he felt his stomach roll.

"You okay?" Michael's head snapped up at Ryan's concerned voice. The older man looked at him, worry crossed into every line as he slipped his glasses off. "You look sick."

"I-" A hysterical laugh bubbled to his lips, tainting his words as he tried to hold it back. "I think we have a werewolf."

The blank look he got in response wrenched the laugh free. "Michael." Ryan rubbed his forehead, looking at him. "What makes you think-"

"It was in the fucking building!" His voice rose, spiraling out of control. "A fucking wolf! And then it ran outside and it looked at me like it didn't recognize me and it's a fucking _werewolf_. How else would we actually have a wolf inside the building? I don't think it can open the door to get in like that.

"Michael." Fucking patient tone. Ryan didn't believe him. "We don't have a werewolf. It would have been worse around here when we had something in the pantry if we did. Werewolves can forget where and who they are when they change under duress, and unless they have someone they love nearby to bring them back, they will attack anything. Since we didn't have werewolf attacks as well as something eating us, we don't have a werewolf."

He just looked at Ryan for a long time. "Okay," Michael finally started, holding up a finger. "One, you didn't see the thing. Two, how the hell do you know so much about werewolves?"

"I know things." Goddamn typical Ryan response. "Besides, you're okay. If it was a werewolf, you'd be injured. It was probably just a dog."

"What was probably just a dog?" Ray's voice interrupted them, making Michael look over at the door where he was leaning casually. "Fuck, is it hot outside," he commented as he came to sit next to Michael, rubbing the sweat off the back of his neck.

Ryan didn't look at Michael as he told Ray "Something Michael saw. I wouldn't worry too much about it." Ryan slid his glasses back on, turning back to his work. "Also, Michael" he added, "Jack wanted me to tell you Geoff had to leave. He'll be back tomorrow."

He had almost forgotten he wanted to talk to Geoff. Michael made some noise letting Ryan know he heard him before turning back to his computer. Ryan was wrong. He hadn't seen how it had nearly gotten to him before it recognized him and ran off. So maybe that meant it didn't change under duress or whatever the fuck? Why then would it would have changed? Michael rubbed his arms before he reached out for his mouse, trying to make sense of what he had seen.

And just how did Ryan know so much about supernatural creatures anyway? Was he like what people said about Burnie and could tell if people were not human?

Maybe Ryan was the werewolf and he wanted to make Michael think there wasn't one so he'd be safe. Michael shook his head at that thought. That was stupid. For one, it had dark fur. Ryan had blond hair. So no way it could be Ryan.

Enough. Michael took a deep breath and started back on his work. He'd just track down and talk to Burnie to get the real answer later.

* * *

Oh right, Burnie had flown out to Italy to take care of something with Gavin.

Today had been one of the most frustrating fucking days. Not being able to talk to Geoff, no one believing him about the wolf, Ray fucking off after lunch because of something with Tina, him forgetting the Burnie wouldn't even be in the States, and now Gavin being unavailable to talk tonight because of Burnie being with him in Italy.

Oh yeah, and he couldn't forget that he actually had to stay at work to finish up. Which meant it probably didn't matter that Gavin was too busy to talk because it was looking like Michael wasn't getting home until after 1AM anyway. He stretched, feeling something in his chest pop. While it sounded gross, man it felt good. He needed that. And now back to the slog. Tomorrow was the day this Rage Quit had to get out, after all.

"Hey." Lindsay's voice filtered into his concentration, reminding him he wasn't alone. Tomorrow was the deadline for a few VS videos too, after all. "Going for a fluids run. Want some water?"

Absently, Michael shook his water bottle without looking at it. "Yeah," he answered when the resulting sound and feel of water splashing against the plastic told him there was maybe another gulp left. "Thanks."

Instead of leaving, Lindsay took a step into the office. "You okay? You've been kind of... out of it all day."

What could he say? He saw the werewolf in the building, Ryan knew a creepy amount about werewolves, Ryan didn't believe him about what he saw, he was pretty certain he had almost been chewed on by the werewolf... With a sigh, Michael saved his work and turned to her. "Doesn't it bother you?" he asked instead. "You've worked in a building where shit was possessed all the fucking time. We worked next to a vampire all day, and he has one sick sense of humor." Michael just barely kept from telling her about how Gavin had killed someone, knowing it was something almost no one else knew about. But everyone knew about his sense of humor. "Something was stalking and eating us. Almost ate me, for Christ's sake! Doesn't any of this shit bother you?"

"Of course it does." Lindsay rubbed one eye, taking a deep breath. "It didn't when we still had the thing in the pantry, but the more I think about what happened, the more it fucks with me. But it's not like we haven't deal with it before. It happened, and we lived through it. And nothing really weird's happened since."

A frustrated noise escaped Michael's throat. "The fucking wolf!"

"It's not-"

"It showed up again, this time _in_ the fucking building before it ran outside. Whatever it is, that's really fucking weird. So you can't say nothing weird hasn't happened!"

Lindsay just shook her head. "Michael, you're the only one who's seen the wolf," she told him, her voice frank. "If we have a werewolf, someone else would have seen it too."

Michael opened his mouth, then closed it, kicking a nearby table leg. She was fucking right. He was the only one who had seen it. Which... meant what? He wasn't crazy. There was something out there. He had to get them to believe him, maybe get a picture or a video with his phone- "It's really there."

She patted his shoulder in response. "I'll get you your water," was all she said before leaving.

With a slow breath, Michael turned back to his computer, seething. No one fucking believed him. So he'd have to make them believe him. Next time, he'd take a picture, record something. Fuck, even if he got fucking mauled that would make them believe him. But if Ryan was right... they needed to believe before the damned thing actually did maul him.

Or anyone else.


	5. Chapter 5

Another day, another inability to focus because holy shit if Michael didn't jack off right now, his dick would explode.

It was becoming depressingly normal.

The heat pooling in his lower body almost made him forget about the prowling wolf he had seen. Actually, if he thought about it... a wolf in the building wasn't normal, and leant itself to the idea they had a werewolf on staff (that might be dangerous to everyone else, if what Ryan said was correct). But being this horny? What the hell could make him want to fuck this badly? Did getting his dick sucked by Gavin a few weeks ago really wake his libido up that much? Michael scrubbed his neck, the memory of Gavin's teeth slicing into him surfacing. He could have been killed so easily if that asshole had thought it would be funny. But he hadn't, saying he _liked_ Michael- a groan worked its way out of his throat at the thought, hips shifting ever so slightly. Damn it. Why did just the idea of that make him even more turned on?

He could feel eyes on him now, curious by the noises he was making. And he knew whose. Ray had headphones on while recording footage, and Geoff and Jack were out getting something for the office. Which left- yup, Ryan just got up, throat working as he left. It began. Michael ran a hand through his curls, feeling them stick together with sweat. He needed to _fuck._ He needed to shove someone up against the wall, kiss them deeply as he worked their jeans open and wrapped a hand around them and-

Uh.

Michael stared blankly at his computer. He was imagining pushing some guy up against the wall and getting the both of them off. A guy. And given that he could almost feel how the lips would feel against his and the scrape of a beard and the nip of familiar teeth-

Goddamn it, Gavin.

Michael let his forehead hit his desk, groaning. He wasn't gay or bisexual or anything like that. Gavin had just... felt really good and he was remembering that. Nothing more. Michael lifted his head again, resting his chin on the desk as he stared at his monitor. He really had to get laid. And with a chick, so he'd forget just how perfect Gavin looked with his cock in his mouth and how good it felt until his little vampire panic. Which he wouldn't have now if he had his hands on Gavin's dick now, keeping his mouth too occupied to even get close to his neck as he got him off right there and okay that was enough. He stood up suddenly, ignoring how Ray paused his game to look up at him. It was _not_ normal how much he wanted to fuck. Something was wrong.

"Hey." Ray pulled off his headphones, and wow. He looked just as flushed. Like he was thinking about Tina's legs wrapped around him as- okay, no. He did not need to think about Ray fucking Tina either. "You okay?" He sounded worried, and considering the events that had happened only a month ago, Michael didn't blame him. He had done exactly this under the control of that thing, after all.

"Yeah." Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Ryan coming back in and sitting down calmly. How the hell he could be so calm when Michael and Ray were about to blow their loads right then and there... "Just, a little... yeah." Talking to Ray helped him focus a bit, get his mind off of it. Michael rubbed his face, taking measured breaths. He had to get himself under control. "How's the video going?"

Ray shrugged, keeping a careful eye on him. "It's about done." Bullshit. He was babysitting him again, cautious that Michael was being puppeted again. That had gotten old the first time it happened. But at the same time, he could see the distracted glassy look fading from Ray's eyes, pulling him from the sex-filled fog that Michael had been in. So maybe it wasn't a bad thing that he was being babysat right now. Ray rubbed the back of his neck, licking his lips. He looked more upset and nervous than he really had the right to be. Last month had really did a number on them. "How's your work going?"

Hooking a foot around the leg of his chair, Michael yanked it towards him and sat back down, watching relief cross Ray's face. "Alright." Nervous energy still skittered across his skin, a need to get laid bubbling in his veins, but it didn't overwhelm him like before. It just politely requested a hand after work now. "Sorry for worrying you."

Ryan's eyes were still on them, watching their interaction. Watching Michael, making sure he wasn't acting. He would be the one to overpower him if need be, after all. But Michael was okay. He tried to let that show in his face as Ray studied him, then sat back in his chair. "You look like you're about to explode," he said instead, chuckling. "You want to help me with something? This stupid guide is telling me where this collectable for this achievement is, but it's not there for some reason."

That was so transparent it wasn't fucking funny. But Michael wheeled himself over, feeling Ray relax more as he took up a spot next to him. "Okay, what is you're having problems with?"

As Ray pulled up the guide, he could still feel Ryan's eyes on him, making him want to squirm.

* * *

"You okay, boi?" Gavin's voice snapped him out of his daze. His eyes darted around behind those ridiculous glasses, studying the computer screen. "You've been really out of it tonight."

"Been a long day," he admitted. While he hadn't gotten as worked up as before, the need hadn't completely gone away. Looking at Gavin... Just barely, Michael pushed down a groan. "Probably going to have to cut this one short and get some sleep. And you should too, you dumbshit vampire."

"Aw, you worry about me." Gavin batted his eyelashes at him, looking utterly ridiculous. It made Michael snort and shift the laptop, a sudden need to shut him up with his mouth taking him. Christ. "I slept earlier. I'm more worried about you, boi. You're all red."

Yeah, because he could feel the heat of arousal prickling his skin. "I'm fine," Michael insisted. "Just a little tired." He could feel his breath hitch as Gavin licked his lips, unable to stop the memory of that mouth on him. "Christ, Gavin. Are you doing that shit on purpose?" Confusion crossed Gavin's face as Michael pressed on, heat coloring his words. "Looking like that, being all..." He gestured to his mouth. "Oral, like you're _trying_ to remind me of what happened."

"Michael." Gavin looked alarmed at that. "When I bit you-"

"I didn't mean the bites." The laptop was in the way. He jostled it a little as he reached down, palming himself. Distantly, something screamed at him _what are you doing, this is Gavin on fucking Skype_. "You know what I'm talking about, Gavin. You dropped that fucking bombshell on me before you left and then you keep reminding me of what happened..." Michael bit his own lip, nostrils flaring. The intense need to fuck came back with a vengeance, and he knew his defenses were gone. Not against that look, of Gavin's mouth half open as squawks escaped his throat.

He could see helplessness settle into Gavin's face as he leaned forward. "Michael, listen to me. Whatever I did, I'm sorry. I can make it up to you," he started cautiously.

Michael grinned at that. "I bet you would," he growled, his voice hitching slightly. Gavin looked at him in confusion, then with wide eyes as Michael licked his lips, moving his laptop to the bed. "Do you remember that night, Gav?" he asked, leaning back, fingers skimming over the front of his pants.

Gavin's eyes snapped between the screen and the camera, his cheeks starting to flush red. " _Michael_ ," he breathed. "Is this what you meant?"

"You'd make it up to me in any way?"

"Michael." Gavin's eyes looked down at the screen, most likely locked on Michael's. And he licked his lips, slowly, deliberately.

"Oh, now you are doing it on purpose," Michael groaned. "You should be punished for that." Gavin grinned at that, the little shit. "Pushed up against that fucking wall kissed until your lips fucking hurt and you're doing that whine. Make you squirm as I grab that stupid shirt of yours and keep you against that wall and kiss you again." Gavin squirmed in his seat as Michael's hand cupped the front of his jeans, stroking himself. He could feel this wasn't right, but he needed to do this. It had been waiting for a while. "You like that, Gavvers? You like that idea? How about the idea of your face against that wall?" By the way Gavin groaned, he liked that idea. Without thinking about it, Michael unzipped his jeans and popped the button, Gavin watching him with lidded eyes. "You like that, don't you. The idea of me fucking you up against the wall." He could just hear the noises Gavin would make. The whimpering, choked back groans... He wrapped a hand around his cock, setting a firm pace. Now wasn't the time for patience and teasing. "Taking me down deep and fast. Have you taken any other guy like that before?"

"Michael, Christ." Gavin wasn't touching himself, not yet. But he wasn't unaffected. Not with how he looked.

He wasn't going to last, been putting it off too long to last. Michael's head tipped back as his breath hitched, free hand convulsing on the bed as he came. He could hear a soft noise from Gavin as he did, the sound ripping through him as hard as the pleasure.

Then the part of him screaming finally gained an audience with his consciousness and Michael stared up at the ceiling, unable to look down. What had he just done? He just... with _Gavin_. Why did he do that? He knew he should stop Skype, clean himself up, put his fucking dick away, vow never to see Gavin again because the humiliation of this... but he couldn't move. All he could do was look up at the ceiling.

"What got into you, my boi?" Gavin finally asked, his voice soft. Not condemning in the least. Just... soft.

"... I don't know," Michael admitted after a moment, his voice equally soft. Even if he had to get laid, like this... he didn't have that kind of relationship with Gavin. He... didn't know if he wanted it with the vampire.

Gavin was quiet for a few minutes. When Michael could finally look down, a look of anger had blossomed on Gavin's face. "I need to make a call," he finally said, abruptly ending the session.

Leaving Michael behind with a mess, literally on his hands and in his mind.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter features the **violence** in the warnings and a brief scene of **dub-con** due to a mauled incubus trying to heal before everyone comes to their senses and it stops. If any of this triggers you, please either stop reading (and thank you for getting this far! I appreciate your interest in this story. Please stay safe) or skip to the end for a summary of what happens in this chapter if you wish to continue on with this story.

"Ryan, can I talk to you for a moment?" Matt's head poked into the office, making everyone pause and look between the two.

"Oooh, you're in trouble," Ray teased as the older man got up. He laughed as Ryan just shook his head as he left. It was kind of funny, though. Why could Ryan have done that Matt had to talk to him? And why Matt? Maybe it had to do with a project he was about to go on that no one else knew about, but...

Michael turned back to his computer, frowning. It made no fucking sense. Ryan wasn't like the rest of the Achievement Hunters. Yeah, he joked around like them and was a prick, but he wasn't the same caliber of asshole. And they didn't keep projects around here secret. It made things a lot easier if everyone knew what was going on so if they had a moment, they could help smooth out the kinks. It had to be something else. But what? It itched at him, not letting him go.

"What do you think it is?" Jack asked casually, not taking his eyes away from Twitter. So he didn't know either.

"Maybe he's quitting," Geoff mused, twirling his mustache. "He'd be so fired if that asshole's quitting."

That made Michael laugh, absently clicking on something. Now that just sounded absurd. Ryan showed no sign of wanting to quit. Ray snickered as well, not looking away from his own screen. He opened his mouth to add to the conversation when Ryan came back, his face looking as calm and pleasant as usual. "So what was that about?" he asked instead, craning his head over his shoulder. "How much trouble are you in?"

"It's nothing," Ryan told them, smiling. It was unsettling in a way Michael had never thought possible, and the rest of the Achievement Hunters shifted a little at the odd curve of lips. "Just something he had to tell me." With those words, he turned to go back to work, leaving a strange air between the five of them. Michael swallowed, shivering slightly. Something had happened between Ryan and Matt, and Ryan wasn't letting them know what it was. He wasn't even showing them it bothered him. The way he worked calmly, like usual... it gave him more chills than when Ryan said something unsettling during a Let's Play.

He could see everyone else getting back to work, still not quite over how Ryan had reacted to what had happened. The only good thing Michael could say was at least they weren't trying to work while so horny they were about to explode. It was a day that had calmed down enough to think, for once. Strangely... it made Michael's back feel exposed, like it had after the werewolf had run off. Like something was about to pounce on him and tear him apart.

It was not a good feeling.

Ray suddenly stood up, looking jittery, and nearly launched his headphones into the wall as he muttered something about needing to use the bathroom as he left. Everyone but Ryan looked over at him as he did so, Jack jumping slightly. Yeah, Michael wasn't the only one feeling like that. Geoff took a deep breath, a visible calming of his own nerves. "Anyone need water, Red Bull, Diet Coke, beer?" he asked, overly casual as he looked at everyone.

Michael and Jack shook their heads, but Ryan inclined his. "Could use a Diet Coke here."

Geoff paused a little, then nodded. "Sure. Be back with your shit in a bit."

Which left Jack, Ryan, and Michael. The unease had settled a bit, letting Michael focus on his work more. It helped a bit that Ryan didn't look at them at all for a while, working like normal. When Ray finally came back from his epic shit, it was almost normal in the office. Hell, it was normal enough that Geoff didn't need that beer he had clutched in his hand when he came back. Ryan had just been a creepy fuck again. In other news, Gavin's a vampire. Michael snorted at that thought, resting his chin on his fist. How he had been unsure of that particular fact at first he had no idea.

"Alright assholes, let's get some recording done." Geoff popped the tab on his beer as he said that, taking a sip. His eyes still darted around a little wildly, looking at all of them with worried eyes. His gaze stopped on Ryan, turning worried and thoughtful. He ran a hand through his hair, putting his beer can down. "I uh... need to do something first."

"Okay, everyone take a pee break first," Jack joked as Geoff left, clicking out of Twitter. "Because apparently everyone needs to piss and I'm not stopping recording for it."

"Ha ha, fuck you."

* * *

An hour later, Michael wished he had taken Jack seriously. His bladder didn't feel like it was about nuclear, but fuck he needed to piss. Michael shifted in his seat, absently mining around him. Fuck, and their break wasn't going to be at least for another hour. He couldn't make it that long. "Shit. Can we pause for like five minutes?"

Jack looked over at him, raising an eyebrow at how he squirmed in his seat. "Really, Michael?"

"Hey, I didn't know until now."

He regarded Michael for a moment, gaze heavy before turning back to his screen. "We can just edit around you. Go take your potty break, kid."

That earned Jack a middle finger as he left. Not like he knew he was going to have to leave in the middle of a recording. At least the atmosphere in the office had gone back to its usual air, and everything felt normal again. Michael rubbed the back of his neck as he left, moving quickly. Maybe he needed to go more than he thought. And he needed to go fast; who the hell knew what the hell those assholes were going to do to his game while he was gone.

So, as he locked himself in the bathroom, he knew he'd have to pee as fast as possible and get back ASAP. As zipper was yanked down and he worked himself out in preparation, Michael looked down at the toilet to make sure he was aimed right, then frowned. There was something... wrong with the toilet. He couldn't be sure as he pissed, but it almost looked like... When he finished up and flushed, Michael bent down, and swore as his fingers brushed over the deep grooves etched into the porcelain. Something had clawed it up, and as he spread his hand to match it up with the marks, he had an idea what. The werewolf had changed - or almost changed - in here. It could have been anyone. Gus, after all, had been a particular bundle of stress today. But he always was, and if it had been Gus, they would have seen it before now.

Ray had gone to the bathroom while everyone had still been unsettled by Ryan, but would that had been enough? Geoff had disappeared right after, still creeped out after things had started to go back to normal for some reason. But it couldn't be one of them, could it? Fuck, if it was, everyone in the Achievement Hunter office was in trouble. Michael sat back on his heels, letting out a long breath. He needed to know more before pointing at one of them, going _aha, you werewolf fuck._

Christ.

* * *

He needed to get home. Now. If Michael felt like he had a target on his back before, it was nothing like now. He knew he had been off when he came back, not quite sounding right. The fans would notice, sure, but there was a _werewolf working next to him._ Maybe. Possibly. Or somewhere in the building and if Lindsay tried to say it wasn't there he was dragging her to the men's bathroom and showing her those fucking claw marks.

"You okay, Michael?" Geoff asked, eyes sliding over to him as he stood up. If they could stop being ridiculously overprotective of him... okay, he got Geoff. Kind of. He was still a fucking adult, thought.

"Yeah," he said, shooting for casual. "Just need to get home. Things to do and stuff like that."

Geoff paused, then pulled out his phone. "Shit. Speaking of things to do..." He left the office, thumb dialing something quickly. Geoff had been doing that a lot lately...

Ray looked over at him, shrugging. "I don't even know, man." And he must have felt just as target-on-back as Michael, because he was nearly ready to go as well. "Hey, Tina's probably right outside waiting for me so I got to go. See you tomorrow." He didn't even wait for Michael to respond as he left.

And he wasn't the only one. Ryan had already packed up and gone. Jack was still there, but he was going to stick around for a little longer anyway. Michael rubbed his arms as he left, trying not to think about what any of that could have meant. He was probably just looking too much into this. It was just... the feeling of having a target on his back made him edgy. He pushed his way through the building, ignoring everyone else as he made his way out to his car.

There were still a few cars left in the lot, people who had to stay for various projects. Maybe a few people that had gotten off "on time" that hadn't left the building quite yet. He really should have stayed as well to work on some editing but fuck, he wanted to go home. That would wait until tomorrow. Michael shook his car key free, sliding it into the lock when he heard the growl.

He didn't even have time to turn his head when it slammed into him from the side, knocking him to the ground.

Michael managed to roll onto his back, jamming his arm up under the wolf's throat. Fuck. He fucking knew it. The fucking thing leaned heavily on its front paws at it snapped at his face, pinning him down as spit sprayed across him. He couldn't hold it back forever and then... God. If Lindsay and Ryan had fucking listened to him. Michael turned his head, trying to find something he could use to hit the fucking wolf in the head or something and finding nothing and fuck he was going to _die_ here-

When someone just fucking _picked_ the wolf up off of him by its neck and tossed it like it was a controller. Michael scrambled to his feet, gasping for breath as he leaned up against a car, turning to see who his rescuer was when another growl filled the air, and all Michael could see was a mass of limbs and fur hit the pavement. Blood splattered before he could breathe, the fluid staining the wolf's muzzle as it ripped a chunk out of an arm. He could see its hind legs clawing, blood flowing freely from those wounds... Michael's eyes narrowed as he laced his hands together, bringing them down as hard as he could right between the wolf's ears.

He liked dogs, loved them, but fuck if the pained whine that came from that wasn't satisfying. The wolf staggered off, shaking its head as it turned back to him, growling. It looked at him, tensing to spring... then stopped, tilting his head. It shook its head again, another whine coming from its throat as it hunkered down. Whatever. Michael took an angry step towards it, preparing to kick it if need be. It had attacked him, attacked someone else, and now whatever it was doing-

Which was running off, tail between its legs. Good. Fucking werewolf. Michael turned back around, seeing- shit, it was Ryan. He hadn't left the building when all that had started. Well, at least he had to believe him. Fucking idiot was sitting up, though, holding his bleeding stomach. And now that a werewolf wasn't on top of him, Michael could see just how deep they were and the fact he could see muscle and- he swallowed, starting to feel a little lightheaded. "Don't fucking get up," Michael said instead, bending down next to him. "Are you a fucking moron? I'm going to call for an ambulance and then you're going to explain how-" His words cut off as he touched Ryan's uninjured arm.

Hair knotted in Michael's hand as lips touched his. It burst into him, this need, harder than before. He needed to kiss Ryan right now, to crawl into his lap and grab his face with both of his hands. A hand stroked its way down his spine and it felt like the best thing in the world. He needed more of it. He never needed anything else like this, he _craved_ it more than anything else in the world. Not even when he was talking to Gavin did he have to have something as badly...

Gavin.

No. What was he doing? Shit, Ryan was _hurt_ and he was making out with him and grinding in his lap? What the fuck was wrong with him? Michael broke the kiss just as Ryan gently pushed him away, then two of them looking at each other, Michael's eyes wide and disbelieving while Ryan just looked... sad? Weary? Resigned? Definitely still in pain, holding him by the shoulders and wait. By both shoulders. Michael looked down at Ryan's arm. The one the wolf had torn a chunk out of.

Nothing but muscled skin.

Michael scrambled off of Ryan, ignoring the tightness in his pants as his heart pounded. Ryan's skin was still pale, he still looked like he was in pain and on the verge of blacking out... but he wasn't bleeding.

He wasn't hurt.

"I'm sorry," Ryan whispered. "And I'm sorry for not taking you seriously," came the welcomed addition before he finally tilted sideways, passing out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Ryan gets called out by Matt for a meeting, and comes back a little too calm. Michael uses the bathroom later in the day and finds claw marks in the toilet. The only ones that left the office in distress that day were Ray and Geoff. At the end of the day, he goes to leave and the werewolf jumps him, about to bite him when it stops. Someone pulls the werewolf off of him with superhuman strength and fights with it, getting bitten and mauled. This someone turns out to be Ryan, who grabs Michael when he touches him to make sure Ryan's okay. Michael is suddenly kissed and he can't think of a reason to stop until he remembers Gavin and the fact Ryan is hurt badly, when he realizes this isn't normal and pushes Ryan off, who also pushes himself off a little bit while looking a little sad and resigned. And while he looks pale and still in pain, his skin is now intact.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried really hard to make this as consensual as possible. While Michael is horny as fuck, I tried to make it obvious he's in control of his own thoughts, and this is his decision.

Okay.

So.

Ryan could explain that the fuck later. Right now, they had to get out of there. The werewolf had tasted (human? Fuck, what _was_ Ryan) blood and Michael had no idea if it would be back to finish the job. Or even what happened when it ran away. He shook his head, looking down at Ryan, his hand half extended. All he had to do was wake Ryan up and get him into his car. That was it, and drive the hell out of there. If it was a horror movie it would follow them, but Michael was pretty certain since it was real life, a car would beat a wolf. But after what happened the last time he touched Ryan... Michael licked his lips, the kiss still lingering. Fuck...

Yeah, he had to get his act together and stop pussying out. Michael grabbed his shoulder, figuring it was safe since it was clothed, and shook him. "Yo, Rye-bread, get your ass up. Middle of the parking lot when a werewolf just tore you up is not the best place for a nap."

Ryan just grunted at that, brow creasing. Oh fuck that. Michael shook him harder, raising his voice slightly. "Get the fuck up, Ryan!"

"I can hear you just fine." Ryan's eyes slit up, looking out over the pavement as his shoulders shifted in an attempt to lever himself up. "Ow," he commented blandly as he managed to sit up, one arm crossing over his stomach.

"Good to fucking know," came the sarcastic answer. "So get your ass up and into the car. We need to get out of here before Wolfy decides to come back for another meal."

The mention of the werewolf narrowed Ryan's eyes. "You're right," was all he would say, slowly standing up. The play of muscles under his skin caught Michael's attention, making breath catch in his throat and-

"Whatever you're doing, you can stop it right now," Michael got out around gritted teeth, lowering his gaze. He could be wrong, that was for sure, but after that little makeout session that ended with Ryan completely healed, he was pretty certain that all that horniness was because of Ryan. His hands balled into fists as he felt the urge to just grab Ryan and pull him down for a deep kiss... then took a deep breath as it started to fade, leaving behind a reminder that he would need to take care of something after all this was done. "If you're going to keep doing that, I'm throwing you to Wolfy next time we see it."

"Him." Ryan staggered a few steps, and when Michael looked up at him, his face seemed rather pale. "Trust me. That werewolf was male."

"Him," Michael echoed. Which ruled out, say... Arryn or someone like that. Who had never really crossed his mind until now anyway. "Ignoring how you figured that out, I'm going to fucking remind you that he's probably still here and we need to get the fuck out of here." He slowly stood up, watching Ryan warily. No more really out of place "need to fuck"s came, so it seemed pretty safe for Michael to start over to his car and unlock it. "Get it and don't do the mind shit again. I'm tired of that crap."

Ryan smiled slightly at that, murmuring, "I understand." With those words, he made his way to Michael's car and collapsed into the passenger seat, panting harshly. Okay, so maybe not completely healed.

Michael quickly made his way to the driver's side, starting up the car and driving out as fast as he could. "So. Did you know the entire time and try to gaslight me about this whole thing, or did you actual not fucking know there was a werewolf in the building?"

It took a minute, and Michael risked a look over at Ryan. He was holding himself tightly, obviously trying to breathe calmly as Michael drove. "I didn't know," he admitted. "I can't tell when someone's not human. And if Burnie knows... he probably does, he knew about me as soon as he saw me. If he knows, he's keeping it confidential like he is for me."

That made a disbelieving noise escape Michael's throat. "I think it's pretty important that we know if we're working next to something not human or that's going to fucking _eat us._ "

"What difference would it make if you knew I'm an incubus?" Oh. Yeah, he's heard of that before and that made sense. And right now, it made his decision to get Ryan into the car and drive away really stupid. Michael's hands suddenly gripped harder on the wheel as they got onto the highway, sliding right into the usual traffic. "I usually have fantastic self-control. My wife usually forgets until what I need exhausts her and she knows I need someone else."

"So your wife does know about it," Michael said around a tight throat. "And what the hell changed?"

Another moment of silence, then, "Gavin."

"Gavin." The name came out flat.

"I've never been bitten by a vampire before. I've never _met_ a vampire before Gavin, or at least one that didn't bother hiding it." Ryan took a deep breath, his next words holding an edge of pain as lust danced on the edge of Michael's awareness, then faded. "I didn't realize that was what you felt when Gavin bit you. It... fucked with me."

Michael let out a long breath, just now realizing he had been holding it. "Pretty stupid answer."

That made Ryan laugh briefly. "Yeah, it is. At least I didn't have the complete human response and fall over like you did. It just kind of... messed up my control a bit." He shifted a bit, letting out a pained noise. "Not like I'm in my twenties again and would have acted on it," he said breathlessly.

"Dude." It hit him that he was the human in the car, and something Ryan kind of preyed on. Michael felt his skin crawl as he exited the highway, driving a bit aimlessly. He didn't know where Ryan lived, and taking him back to his place... One shoulder came up to rub his ear, trying to make that feeling ease. He needed to get Ryan out of the car, now. Otherwise, something was going to happen and he was not going to like where it went. Not at all.

"I'm not going to do anything to you." Michael risked a glance at Ryan as they came to a red light, noting how he had started to slump against the door. "Just take me home."

Yes. Good idea. Michael nodded, staring up at the light. "The hell is wrong with you?"

Ryan was quiet again for a long moment, then sighed. "I don't exactly have superhuman healing," he admitted. "Not unless I'm actively... you know. Eating. So while I'm not bleeding anymore, everything else is still damaged."

"And you're not going to do anything." Michael looked over at him briefly as the light turned green, feeling his heart pick up.

"Coworkers aren't food." And there. There was the skin-crawling inhuman tone that indicated that Ryan was saying that more to tell himself that then convince Michael of it. "It'll be fine," he added. "Laurie doesn't have to know what happened."

Aaaand that just was wrong. "You're going to keep it from your wife and use her to heal up," Michael said flatly. "And you don't see that as bad?"

"Does she need to worry about a werewolf coming after her and the kids?" Ryan pointed out.

"You're just going to use her as a meal!" Fuck, this was all shades of fucked up. What the hell had he gotten himself into? "The fuck is wrong with you? We aren't meals! I don't care if you're not human; that's just wrong to do to someone you love."

Ryan snorted, shifting to look at him. "I have to tell myself every day that you're not a big juicy cheeseburger," he purred, the tone of his voice going straight to Michael's crotch and for some reason, he wasn't exactly sure if it was Ryan's whole mind thing or not. "And while she's a prime cut of steak in bed, she's also the woman I love. She's more than a meal, in every way. Getting this healed up means I can find that werewolf and kill it before it hurt anyone else, including her." Michael swallowed as Ryan chuckled, feeling heat rise to his cheeks. "Including you."

Michael lifted a hand to scrub at his cheek, trying to will the color to fade. "Fine," he grumbled. What other choice did he have? Him? He wasn't a fucking meal. Not to some fucking thing in the pantry, and not to a coworker. "Which way?"

"Turn here- _Jesus Christ._ "

Michael slammed on his breaks as something big, black, and decidedly canine ran beside them, then behind a car. "Shit," he breathed. "Think it's following us?"

" _Go_ ," Ryan told him impatiently, voice full of pain. "And I don't think so. We're probably in his territory. Do you know who lives around here?"

"No one from work." It could have been a really big dog, but fuck that. The last time they thought that, Michael nearly got eaten and Ryan ended up torn up. "Where the fuck do we go, then? It's going to follow us."

It took Ryan a moment, then, "Get back on the highway. Where were you going?"

"I have no idea," Michael grumbled. "Just away from work." There was one place he knew they could go that they wouldn't be bothered, but... he flicked his gaze over to Ryan, swallowing. He looked like he was about to pass out again and _God_ did he want to just wreck him. And that was not what he wanted to do. Which meant that Ryan's control was started to fade again. "Dude."

"Sorry," he murmured, and the feeling eased.

"You're not going to make it back to your place, are you." It wasn't even a question. And he didn't need Ryan's answer to know it was true. "You're hurt a lot worse than you're telling me, and you're not going to fucking make it back before you really need to have a hot makeout session."

Ryan shook his head a little. "More than that," he said, his voice weak. He definitely was starting to pass out again. "I was hungry before that, and what happened really..." He trailed off for a moment before snapping out of it. "I'll be fine. You can drive around with me all night and it won't happen. I have enough self control for that." 

Which was probably true. And Michael really didn't want to do what he was alluding to. He wasn't gay, he wasn't a meal, he liked fucking girls, Gavin- he was going to look at why Gavin factored into the reasons for not having sex with Ryan later. Right now, he just had to tell his erection that no, it wasn't happening, stop getting excited over the idea, what the hell. As he got back on the highway, his mind kept going back to what he had said about it becoming too much for his wife and needing someone else. That... him fucking someone else was okay with her. Which added another level of "What the hell" to that. But... shit. He couldn't deny he _really_ wanted to, even when Ryan was holding himself back. And he couldn't deny that it would pretty much be impossible not to tell his wife if he came home acting that hurt and if he needed as much as Michael thought. It'd probably be better not to fucking _lie_ to her, but... Michael took a deep, shuddering breath. Could he really do that to her? To them?

It was all up to him and damn it. He didn't know what to do.

Ryan had passed out again. So no help there. He'd probably just insist on going home again. Which is what he should be doing, which meant waking Ryan up so he'd get directions. It really was the best idea, so he should do it.

But he _really_ wanted to be selfish.

And whoa, what the fuck. Michael rubbed his forehead, turning his thoughts back to that. Selfish? Yeah, he wanted to, but... shit, he did. A part of him didn't care that it meant he was a meal. He wanted to get laid. And while it'd be better that it was Gavin (and again, ignoring, ignoring), he... he would not mind Ryan at all.

Shit, maybe Ray was right. Maybe he was bisexual.

Just... fuck. Michael tapped his steering wheel, then made his decision last second as the exit came up. In the last year alone he had worked with possessed electronics, weird shit going on around him, a vampire that he found out later he wanted to fuck (and ignoring still the other stuff!), nearly killed twice, and found out at least one of his other coworkers wasn't human. He. Wanted. Sex. And it'd probably work out better this way - when Ryan went home, he wouldn't be so hurt, so his wife wouldn't be so worried.

Heart pounding, he made his way through familiar streets, trying not to think too much. Not to think at all, actually. Not like he was about to have more gay sex with a different coworker. Like it was becoming a thing, nope.

He was thinking about it.

As Michael pulled into the parking space, God, was he thinking about it. Last time, it had just been a blowjob. This time... yeah. He probably had what was needed - there was still a box of condoms left, and the lube on condoms was _shit_ while rubber rubbing inside did not make a girl hot. At the same time, he had never gone there and while he'd prefer to do the fucking, he had the distinct feeling Ryan would actually know what to do and how much lube to use so no one got hurt.

Geez. Okay. He could do this. Michael reached over, making sure to touch Ryan's shirt as he shook him awake. "Hey. Wake up."

"'m awake." Ryan's eyes snapped open as he started, then hissed slightly in pain. "Shit." He looked around at the parking lot, then up at the building. "Michael. This isn't..."

"Welcome to my fucking apartment." Michael undid his seatbelt, scrubbing at his face briefly. "Ryan, quick question. You can't do the whole... "mind control must fuck" thing while you're asleep, right?"

"I don't think so," he started cautiously.

"You don't think so?"

"Never have before." He carefully undid his own seatbelt, taking slow, measured breaths. "Why?"

Okay. Time for it. Michael leaned over, bracing himself against the back of Ryan's seat as he pressed his lips to the edge of Ryan's mouth. "Because I've dealt with a lot of shit lately," he said seriously as he settled back in his seat. "So get your ass inside and show me what the hell we're doing."

"Michael-" Ryan started, his voice laced with a warning before Michael held up a hand.

"Just... if you're right, I came to this decision myself. I want to fuck, I'm okay with fucking you, and it'd probably be better if you're not so injured when you finally get home." He snuck a look over at Ryan, who had his hand to his forehead.

"Do you know what you're getting yourself into?" he said finally, looking over at him.

"If I did, I probably wouldn't have taken this job," Michael answered. He took a deep breath, looking up at his building. "I don't want to be a meal. And I'm really not sure what my sexuality is after all this shit with you and Gavin. But goddamn it, I haven't gotten laid in what feels like forever and I really need something that feels good right now."

Ryan stared at him for a moment, weighing his words, before nodding. He slowly slid out of the car, Michael nervously doing the same. He had agreed to it. Ryan had agreed and yeah, this was happening. It was a quiet walk to his apartment, a slow one as Ryan tried to walk in a straight line. Well, at least he only looked drunk instead of like he got torn up, Michael thought with a wry smile, opening the door to his apartment. Lights were turned on as Ryan closed the door behind him, locking up. As Michael busied himself with shifting some throw pillows around, he jumped as Ryan came up behind him, hands on his shoulders. "You can still say no," he said gently.

"Stop giving me second thoughts," Michael groaned, turning around. "I don't want to say no." He reached up and pulled Ryan's face towards his before he could say anything, opening his mouth for a kiss. And fuck, it felt so good as Ryan's hand cupped the back of his head, eagerly returning the kiss. One hand pressed against Michael's lower back, pulling him closer. And Ryan must still be holding back because while it felt amazing, he didn't have the same overwhelming need as before. Michael's hands drifted down to Ryan's hips, tangling in his belt loops. Fuck yes, this- Ryan broke the kiss to press his lips against Michael's jawline, scraping his teeth against skin before running his tongue over it. He paused before going lower, pressing his head against Michael's.

"The neck?" he asked breathlessly.

It took Michael a moment, then where Gavin had bit prickled as he remembered. "No," he told him, his voice just as breathless. He inhaled sharply as he felt Ryan's hand under his shirt, mouth opening instinctively as the hand on the back of his head moved so he could thumb his lips. His tongue came out, lapping the tip of Ryan's thumb before he was kissed again. Michael slipped his own fingers under Ryan's shirt, pushing it up as they kissed. This really did feel amazing, and he just- needed more. It had been too long. "Bedroom," he mumbled against Ryan's lips. "Come on, this way." He pulled him towards his bedroom, not quite wanting to break the kiss yet.

His nervousness came back as he saw his bed. Fuck. They really were... Ryan pulled back slightly as Michael looked over at his bed, cupping his face. "Remember what I said. You can still say no."

Michael looked up at him, then scowled. "Fuck that. This is just my first time."

That made Ryan blink. "You and Gavin...?"

"Not like this."

Ryan considered that, looking at him. "I can make it not hurt," he finally said. "I can make it feel amazing and the best sex you've ever had and for it not to hurt."

"Yeah?" Michael lifted an eyebrow at that. "I take it there's a drawback if you're telling me about this and not doing it."

He nodded. "It'll take away your ability to consent. You won't be able to say no."

Oh. Yeah. He was completely on board, but considering there might be something he would want to not do... "So basically I'd have to consent now to this and everything in advance and fuck it if I'd change my mind." When Ryan nodded, he snorted. "I'll take it hurting, thanks."

"I thought you'd say that." Ryan kissed him again, and nodded to the bed. "Take off your clothes and lay on your back."

That he could do. His clothes came flying off with nervous energy, and Michael crawled onto his bed to settle himself on his back. And with a little surprise, he noted he was hard as hell. There had to be something about the bisexual- Ryan's pants were coming off. He didn't bend over much, wincing if he even curled a bit, but Jesus Christ how had he convinced himself he was straight? Because unless Ryan was pumping the air full of that mind lust thing, that ass had to be the best thing he'd seen in a while. Michael ran a hand through his curls as Ryan peeled off his shirt, dropping the bloody torn piece of cloth next to his pants and holy shit. The way his muscles moved. Okay. So Gavin giving a blowjob and Ryan stripping. He'd deal with the fact he wasn't straight later because Ryan was settling himself between his legs, about ready to add to his blowjob memory banks.

And then his mouth sank down onto Michael and- shit. All the air rushed out of his lungs at that, one hand coming up to stroke Ryan's head. Fuck, it had been a while since he had one of these. Since Gavin. He looked down at Ryan, groaning as he took him all the way down. Fuck- Gavin could never do that. Sure, he looked a lot better doing it, and had hundreds more years of experience, but he couldn't do _that._ Michael's other hand felt around on the bed for something to hold onto, finally reaching up to grip a pillow. It didn't feel like hundreds of years of experience, but God did he have experience.

He bit his lip as Ryan pulled off, trying not to whine. He knew it was coming. As Ryan pulled himself to his knees, Michael shifted to a sitting position and twisted, rooting around in his side table. "Don't say a word," he cautioned him as he threw the lube and condoms onto the bed.

"I've probably found more uses for lube than you have," was all Ryan would say about that. One hand came down to touch Michael's knee as he stared at him, steady. "How do you want to do this?"

And now he had to say it aloud. Michael looked down at the hand, trying to find the words. "Let's go back to the first time thing," he finally said. "I'd probably fuck up trying to fuck you and hurt you even more."

Ryan's thumb rubbed circles on his skin. "You'll need to relax."

"Dude, I am like the most relaxed person-" Michael cut off as Ryan cupped his chin, raising his head. "Yeah, I get it."

With a kiss, Ryan pulled back, reaching for the lube. Michael took a steadying breath and spread his legs, bracing himself as Ryan coated his fingers and reached down. At the first touch, and the unexpected coldness, he jumped slightly, then shook his head. "'s just cold," he muttered. Those words were enough encouragement for Ryan to rub his finger against him, then pushing inside and fuck that felt weird. His body clenched down instinctively, ready to force the foreign object out before he forcibly told himself to relax.

The way his finger worked inside of him just... something about it felt _good_ but it just felt really weird. Like why would he really continue this? He wanted the blowjob back. Slowly, Ryan pulled his finger out and added another and okay, that burned a little. He worked his fingers in and out and it still felt good, if it hurt slightly. Then he angled his thrust just right and "F-uuuuck," Michael moaned, scrambling for something to hold onto. "Fuck, fuck, oh God."

"I prefer to be called Ryan." If Michael could, he would have punched Ryan for that one. But given that made every thrust of his fingers feel like fucking heaven, yeah, he had to let that one slide. Fuck, even when the third finger was added it still felt good. Burned a bit more, but when he hit that again, shit, it didn't matter any more. When he pulled his fingers out, all Michael could do was gasp, trying to catch up. Then he could hear Ryan sliding on a condom and the sound of the lube bottle being squeeze and... oh yeah. "Are you ready?"

"As long as you do what you did with your fingers, more than," Michael told him, smirking.

Ryan smirked back at him as he took himself in hand, making sure to line himself up, then pushed in. And fuck, yeah, _that_ hurt. Michael's breath caught in his throat as Ryan pushed in, hands clenching on the bed. "Breathe," he could hear Ryan say, and he let out an explosive breath at that. If Ryan could deal with being sliced open and his arm having a chunk taken out, he could deal with a dick in him. It wasn't that bad. And once he was completely seated, Ryan stopped. "You okay?" he asked, worried.

"Yeah." He scrubbed as his face, taking slow breaths. "Just didn't feel like what I expected."

Ryan nodded, hips moving slowly in shallow motions. "Keep breathing. And you can-"

"Shut. Up."

That made Ryan huff out a small chuckle and roll his hips in answer. It was starting to feel... okay. Yeah. He knew it could feel really good if what happened with his fingers was any indication, but okay was good enough right now. Michael found himself meeting each thrust, adjusting his hips slightly to try to get it where he wanted it. Ryan was doing the same, shifting each thrust to try to find that spot again. He wasn't finding it, but what he was doing felt... good. Michael reached down and started stroking himself, bringing himself back to full hardness. Yeah, he could do this.

Then Ryan found that spot and _fuck yes._ Michael's hand picked up speed as it felt amazing now. Oh yeah, he liked this. Then Ryan hit it _again_ and he really couldn't hold out. He came over his stomach, harder than he ever had. Through his orgasm, he could feel Ryan speeding up, now desperate to finish. As he felt Ryan slam home one more time, grunting into his own orgasm, Michael realized... the orgasm haze wasn't going away.

"How do you feel?" Ryan asked, not yet pulling out. One hand stroked his hair, adding to the orgasmic feeling.

"Tired." Even his voice sounded distant. "I think... I'm going to sleep for a week now."

It wasn't much of an exaggeration as he found himself drifting off as Ryan pulled out, falling quickly asleep.


	8. Chapter 8

Waking up happens one of two ways. One can drift slowly to consciousness, wading through half-dreams until it's obvious they're awake. Or one can snap instantly between sleep and wakefulness, unable to go back to sleep once their body tells them it's time to wake up.

In Michael's case, it was the second one. His mind yanked him out of the cushy dreamless post-orgasmic sleep, disorienting him for a moment as he tried to remember where he was (it had to be his bedroom, right? Yeah, that pillow felt familiar) and why he had woken up. Slowly, he started to stretch, then stopped with a gasp as every little fiber from the bedding ran across his body and lit up his nerves. His hands fisted in his pillow, and even that- Michael arched against the feeling, little noises falling from his mouth as the fabric danced his skin with every little movement he made. He screwed his eyes shut, panting, trying to stay still and not writhe against the stimulation. He didn't know if it felt good or bad, just that it felt. It felt so- so _much_ -

Finally, it started to fade. Sweat beaded across his brow as Michael breathed heavily into his pillow, face half buried into it. What the fuck was that? What just happened?

Okay, rewind. First, take stock of everything else. It was- Michael took a deep breath and pushed himself up, stifling a groan as his sheet rubbed against his skin. It was 9PM. Okay. So he had fallen asleep naked after-

...

Fuck.

He dropped back down onto the bed, letting out a long breath. Yes, he remembered. The wolf, Ryan, realizing he had actually found Ryan attractive (and with the whole thing with Gavin made a strong case for him being bisexual), fucking Ryan-

Oh. Goddamn it. Michael groaned into the pillow. Ryan had asked if he knew what he was getting into, and like an idiot he had said no but let's go anyway. And look, like a vampire bite, having sex with an incubus seemed to have aftereffects. Great. At least this one was fading faster than when he had been bitten by Gavin. Everything seemed to be dulling back to normal fairly quickly. But now- yeah, he needed to look at other things. Like the fact he had actually wanted to have sex with Ryan without any of that mind lust shit. And that he actually found Ryan fucking hot. And that Gavin was a reason for him _not_ to have sex with Ryan.

So. Michael glared at his headboard as he tried to figure out what to tackle first, wrapping his arms around his pillow. The most obvious would be the whole "okay Ray was right about his bisexuality" thing. Which, okay. Fine. _Fine._ There wasn't a reason to lie to himself anymore or anything like that. And it wasn't worth it to have a fucking gay panic over the whole thing. Not like everyone hadn't outright been telling him this shit all the time. But the shit about Gavin being a reason _not_ to fuck Ryan... Michael buried his nose into the pillow, tempted to ignore it again. Not like he didn't have something else to think about, like the werewolf.

But, fuck. He was doing this whole not lying to himself thing now, right? So that meant not lying to himself about what Gavin meant to him. Not lying about why he let the damn vampire talk him into Skyping with him damn near every night. He knew Ray had been fucking right all the way around and that the only reason they weren't dating was they wouldn't get their shit together. Because Michael was a moron that believed himself to be straight and that he wasn't falling in love with his vampire coworker.

Fucking great how it took sleeping with an incubus to realize he had been frolicking around in fucking Narnia, he had his dumb ass so far in the closet.

He didn't hear someone enter the room until he heard the whisper of fabric next to him. Michael turned his head, glaring up at a shirtless Ryan. "What."

"I heard you moving around." Ryan awkwardly shuffled around the bed for a moment before carefully sitting by Michael's feet. "You're looking like you slept off the worst of it?"

"If you mean how I woke up and could feel every thread of my sheets, yeah, I totally slept off the worst of it," Michael shot back sarcastically, uneasy when Ryan looked relieved.

"That's good." An unsettling lopsided smile settled on his face as he looked at Michael. "You're bouncing back... a lot faster than most others. Usually by this time, if someone else woke up, they'd be so sensitive they'd be in agony."

Chills ran across Michael's skin at that. He had _felt_ a lot, but not so much it had been that bad. And if he hadn't slept that part off- "Why the hell didn't you tell me that?"

Ryan shrugged. "I thought you'd be out until morning and it wouldn't come up. Normally, it doesn't." He looked thoughtful for a moment, staring at Michael. "Gavin's right, though. You're... full of energy, life. You bubble over with it. I wonder if that's why you're awake so early and why you're already over the worst of it."

"What, like I'm a professional meal or something?" When Ryan didn't answer, Michael glared at him. "That was a joke, Ryan."

"Sometimes I wonder." Michael knew Ryan didn't mean for that to be audible, but...

"What the _fuck_ , Ryan?"

In answer, Ryan just shook his head. "We do need to talk about the werewolf," he said abruptly, leaning forward slightly. Michael started to sit up, feeling a little vulnerable as Ryan's eyes slipped over to look at his bare chest. "Werewolves are good about not shifting." Ryan's eyes narrowed slightly, fingers touching his arm. "Any research I found from... well, people like me is the best way to put it, says that they learn early how to not shift unless they want to, and if they're forced to shift for any reason, they lose all sense of self." Fingers laced together as he pressed his lips together briefly, his face saying he was trying to say how to phrase it. "He's a threat, Michael. Something is forcing him to shift, and as you've seen, he will attack anyone. And if he attacks one of the humans that works at Rooster Teeth, he will kill them."

"So, what? What are we supposed to do?"

"Kill him."

For some reason, Michael wasn't surprised. But at the same time... this was someone they worked with. Even if it was keeping everyone else alive, could he really kill one of his own coworkers? And if it ended up being someone in the Achievement Hunter office... "That's a pretty extreme response. Anything else we could do?"

Ryan shook his head. "The presence or even the voice of someone they love can calm them down, give them the presence of mind to turn back. But you can't always rely on having someone they love nearby."

The voice of someone they love. Michael looked down at his hands, starting to feel uneasy. There had been someone in the office that kept leaving, looking distressed, around each time something wolfy happened. Kept being on the phone. Pretty damning evidence given what he knew right now. He didn't want it to be Geoff, though. He didn't want to have to kill his boss. "Is that the only way? I mean, the fucking thing figured something out and ran away. Maybe sense can be knocked back into him?"

"It doesn't-" Ryan stopped, looking at Michael thoughtfully. "No, nevermind."

"Seriously, don't keep shit from me anymore."

"It's just that the werewolf seems to react differently to you. He might remember you. Specifically." Ryan's gaze pinned him to his spot. "It would be a longshot, but having you around might also cause it to calm down as well."

"Professional meal and werewolf tamer? Is there anything I can't do?" Michael spat out, sarcasm lacing each word. "Wait, are you saying there might be a guy in the office with a boner for me?"

"Other than Gavin, you mean?"

"Yeah." Michael mumbled the word, looking down at his lap. No sense in denying it, since he already came to terms with his end of it. "Other than Gavin."

Instead of answering, Ryan went quiet for a moment. "Are you going to tell Gavin?" he finally asked, his voice cautious.

He knew what Ryan was talking about. And he should, let Gavin know that hey, he slept with Ryan, just so it didn't come out at a bad time later. But... fuck. Michael shrugged. "We're not dating. So if we actually- if I ask him- fuck, you know. It won't matter because it happened now, when we're not dating."

The little smile on Ryan's lips let Michael know that yes, he caught that Michael had stopped denying it. "He won't like it," Ryan warned him. "He had some of my blood, so he knows what I am. If he finds out later, it won't be good for either of us."

"Oh." Yeah. "Later. We're dealing with Wolfy right now. Telling Gavin I fucked you can come later." Michael scrubbed at his face, taking a deep breath. Fuck, his eyes burned. Time to switch contacts out for glasses. And probably time he got some fucking clothes on. Michael looked down at where Ryan was sitting, then back up at his face, raising an eyebrow. "You still have things to say or can I get dressed now?"

Ryan's gaze traveled down over Michael's bare chest one last time before he finally stood up carefully. "Don't push it too much," he warned. "Even if you're feeling better, that was still your first time. It's still going to hurt."

And somehow, Michael knew exactly what Ryan was talking about. "Yeah, yeah, I know. Now get out so I can get dressed."

* * *

Every time Geoff got up for any reason, Michael tensed up. He shouldn't. But he just couldn't shake the feeling that the werewolf was right there in the room, sitting right next to him. Just... shit. If Geoff was the werewolf, and kept calling Griffon to try to not shift, then this really sucked. They might have to kill Geoff and yeah, no way he'd be able to do something like that to a man that was basically his dad away from home. And now he had gotten up again, taking yet another call...

He could see Ray staring at him. For some reason, he kept looking over at Ryan too... yeah, not like it was kind of obviously awkward between them now. How the hell were you supposed to react to a coworker you slept with so you could make sure he wasn't hurt as badly and realized by that you were bisexual? "You okay, man?" Ray finally asked him, leaning in so the quiet question stayed between them.

"Crazy night," he admitted. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Ryan leave - it was coming time for him to get ready for The Patch. Once he was gone, Michael found himself relaxing slightly. Now he didn't have to deal with the awkwardness. "It's nothing, Ray."

Ray nodded a little, going uncharacteristically quiet. Michael frowned, something nagging at him. "Hey. Something wrong?"

"Huh?" Ray jumped a little, then smiled at him. "Nah. Stayed up too late, that's all. Tina and I were playing some Borderlands and got caught up in it." He shrugged, rubbing his neck. "I'll be fine."

He had to be paranoid, because even that put suspicion on Ray. He was acting jumpy and quiet, really unlike himself. But if he was- shit. No, he didn't want to do this. He liked Ray. He liked _Geoff_ , for fuck's sake. Michael stood up, distracted. "I have to talk to Ryan about something," he told Ray as he looked up, concerned. Normally, the babysitting would piss him off, but right now... Ray fucking cared about him, tried to make sure he was still okay even weeks after all that. The thought nearly stopped Michael cold as he walked over to The Patch's set, realization hitting him. Ray did care about him a lot.

But so did Geoff. He always asked about Gavin, making sure they were doing okay.

Shit. He couldn't do this.

"Hey, Ryan." The older man looked up as his name was called, saying something to Ashley as he slid out off his seat and came over to him. "I know The Patch is about to start and everything, but..."

A crash interrupted him, and Ashley _shrieked_ , scrambling out of her seat and backing up frantically. Michael whipped around as Ryan's stance changed, watching the werewolf pounce at another camera and take it down. He was smart, at least, and knew to take out recording devices. The werewolf slowly turned his head up, staring at the both of them. "Get out of here, Ashley," Ryan tossed over his shoulder, grabbing Michael and shoving him behind him. "And you, Michael, better not do anything stupid."

"Same goes for you," Michael retorted, looking for something to hit the werewolf with. There were stools - good. Break the fucking thing over his head. He darted behind the desk and grabbed one stool, head snapping up as Ryan and the wolf slammed into the desk, knocking all the stuff on the front off. Ryan's hand was around the werewolf's throat, holding him up from biting him again. He did still snap at Ryan, still did try to bite him, and Ryan still wasn't exactly as strong as he had been where he had just thrown the wolf like it had weighed nothing... "Hey, Wolfy!"

The werewolf lifted his head, looking right at Michael with a growl. Michael hefted the stool up, ready to bring it down right on the wolf's head... then his ears went back with a whine, slowly crawling off Ryan. He paced in front of the desk, shaking his head. Shit, he really did react differently to Michael. Ryan slowly started to stand back up, freezing when the werewolf stopped, growling at him. "Hey, stop that!" Michael yelled at him, making the wolf shake his head again and start to pace again, looking confused. Fuck. Michael _confused_ the damn thing. And it looked like it was about to run away again, which- Michael set down the stool and stepped out from behind the desk, shaking off Ryan's hands as he came closer to the wolf. He could feel his pulse in his throat as the werewolf looked at him, hunching down, about to run.

They would have to do something, now. Either talk him down or kill him, before he could run. But if they were going to kill him... Michael looked over at Ryan, noticing how he picked up the discarded stool. He wouldn't be surprised if Ryan knew how to kill someone five ways with a stool, to be honest. The werewolf shifted around on his paws, stopping as Michael holding his hand. It started to come closer, slowly, pressing his nose into his palm. He could feel his breath against his skin, then swallowed as he looked up at Michael. Slowly, he put his hand on top of the werewolf's head, trying not let it shake as he gently stroked his head. Okay, so now he won't run away, and no one else wasn't going to be a meal. And he wasn't about to be a meal either. Shit, now what? Michael looked down at him, swallowing. If he moved, Ryan might be seen and the werewolf would become hostile again. The werewolf nuzzled into his hand, and-

Shit.

He did look familiar. Michael knew who this was. He fucking _knew._ He didn't know how, but he _knew_.

There was a sound of people coming towards the sound stage as he bent down. "Hey," he said softly, thumbing the werewolf's ears. "Hey, calm down. There are people coming. Don't attack them. You like them, remember?" He looked at Michael, blinking. "You okay there?" Ignoring Ryan's soft warning noise, he shifted forward, running one hand down the wolf's back. "Come on. I don't know why you shifted, but you can shift back. Come on."

With a blink, the wolf butted his head against Michael's shoulder, then moved to resting it down. It started breathing slowly, then shuddered. Michael stayed quiet, slowly stroking his back, feeling the fur grow shorter under his fingers and leaving an expanse of naked skin. A chin started digging into his shoulder as legs shifted into arms, resting in Michael's lap. Gently, Michael ran a hand through his hair as a human nose pressed into his shoulder. "I can't fucking see," finally came a slurred response, mumbled against a T-shirt. Ray lifted his head, unconcerned about his nudity as he looked around, trying to see around him. Michael looked up as Ryan put down his stool, still stroking his back slightly as Ryan looked down at the two of them, a pleased surprised smile on his lips.

"I didn't want to kill him," Ryan confessed quietly as Ray turned his head, frowning.

"Dude. Seriously?"


	9. Chapter 9

Ray's glasses were intact. Jack had picked them up as he followed the wolfed out Ray, leaving behind the scraps of clothes left behind from the sudden shift. Ryan and Geoff were on crowd control as Michael held Ray to him (and he knew he had seen Barbara's phone point in their direction. Goddamn it, Barb), keeping him calm. The way Ray seemed almost out of it said that he wouldn't need that comfort, but Michael could feel the slight tremors as his fingers stroked up and down his spine. A spare blanket suddenly came settling down around Ray's shoulders, awkward as Jack tried to tuck it around him without touching him too much. "Thanks," Ray muttered at Jack, nosing Michael's shoulder.

"You ruined thousands of dollars in equipment and interrupted The Patch," Michael told him softly, smiling as Ray snorted.

"They can take it out of my paycheck."

"They just might," Michael warned. As they went quiet, he let out a long breath. Ray was a werewolf. Ray was shifting at random and currently snuggling naked against him because Michael calmed him down (he'd deal with the "person he loved" part of it later because holy shit he did not want to get into some kind of fucked up Twilight situation here). "Dude, how long have you been a werewolf?"

Ray stirred a bit, resting his chin on Michael's shoulder. "Birth. Family's werewolves." He shifted, pressing himself up further against Michael. "Anyone call Tina yet?"

Michael looked up at Jack, who nodded and pulled out his phone. "Jack's calling her now. Anything in particular we need to tell her?"

"I didn't get of my clothes fast enough and need more. Tina..." He laughed a little. "She knows. Man, she loves it in winter when I'm too cold to be human-shaped." Ray went quiet, breathing carefully, trying to be calm. "I really fucked up, didn't I. Told Burnie I had this whole thing under control. And it's like when I was three and couldn't stop going between forms. Except worse - sorry Ry."

Ryan shrugged, ignoring the look Geoff shot at him. "It's water under the bridge."

Michael ran his fingers through the hair at the nape of Ray's neck, cringing a little as he turned his head, breath hitting his neck. "Tina must be pissed about you calling her all the time."

"She's more pissed about me going through so many clothes." Ray turned his head so he was looking out after Michael nearly knocked him off trying to bring his shoulder up to his ear. "... hey, Michael, I... this... my mom could turn me back too, alright? What this means, this... I mean, you have Vav, right? And I love Tina, and-"

"Ray, I swear, shut the fuck up." Michael pulled the blanket tighter around him, tucking it more securely around Ray. "We can deal with this whole werewolf-love thing later."

Geoff bent down beside them, speaking quietly. "Everyone's gone back to work. We can probably get back to the office without anyone trying to ask Ray weird questions. You up for some walking?"

Ray nodded, gripping onto the blanket as he shifted away from Michael, standing slowly. He took a few measured steps, and Michael came up beside him, worried. He was acting so careful, like he was afraid he was about to shift again. "I'm fine," he assured Michael, pulling the blanket tighter around him. "Just... keep expecting to see it out of the corner of my eye."

"See what?" Ryan looked over at them, curious. He wasn't the only one - what was Ray talking about?

Ray looked at them all, a disbelieving look crossing his face. "You guys couldn't see it?"

"No, man." Michael frowned, something nagging at him. There was something he _had_ seen a while back, right? But it couldn't be what Ray was talking about. All the weird stuff had disappeared when the thing in the pantry died. So whatever it was - it wasn't that, was it?

"There's something... weird. Something that's really not good." Ray looked at Ryan, the next words obviously for him. "Something that really wants non-humans." He shrugged. "I've been feeling it since Vav did his thing to kill the thing in the pantry."

"It's made you paranoid and jumping at shadows."

Ray cringed at Ryan's flat words. "I swear it's there! It's like this little thing running around and I can swear it wants to eat me."

"Is it about the size of a rat?"

Everyone looked at Michael. Ray nodded slowly, eyes wide. "Dude. You've seen it?"

Shit. Michael ran a hand through his curls, exhaling hard. "Yeah. At the exact time you're talking about, too. So now we have something else that wants to eat us. Fucking great." He spared a glance at Ryan, noting the thoughtful frown on his face. "What the hell are we going to do now? Only Burnie knows how many non-human employees we have, unless you're more useful than Gavin and can tell who's not human."

"Sorry, not one of my fantastic werewolf abilities."

Why couldn't any supernatural creature sense other creatures like themselves? "So we don't know who's at risk here. Great." Michael met Ryan's eyes, and frowned. Whatever that look was, it didn't bode well for him. "Wasn't this shit supposed to stop already?"

There wasn't really anything they could say to that. Slowly, Ray shuffed out, followed by Jack and Geoff. Michael started to leave as well when Ryan's hand on his shoulder stopped him, pulling him back slightly. "You still might want to be careful," Ryan whispered into his ear. "You're full of energy, and I've never felt anything like you. You might be human... but it still might be enough for something to want to eat you."

"You sound like you doubt I'm human," Michael whispered over his shoulder. Something about Ryan's closeness, the pitch of his voice, and so soon after having sex with him... and he had a feeling the way fire ran through his veins wasn't because Ryan was hungry.

Instead of answering, Ryan drew his hand away, sliding past him. "Let's go, Michael," he said, his voice a normal volume as he left.

"Goddamn it, Ryan," he muttered, following after a moment. He was human. Burnie hadn't even said anything to him about not being, so he had that backing him up. Yeah, he was completely human. Ryan was just being creepy.

As they came into the Achievement Hunter office, they could hear Geoff talking. "Another thing," he continued from another thought, "is we're going to institute a strong Human Form = Human Clothes rule. I don't ever want to see your dick again, dude."

"Fair enough." Ray sat in his chair, blanket firmly wrapped around him and shifting it back and forth slightly. "Does that mean I can take naps under my desk in wolf form?"

"Another rule is No Getting Out Of Work Because You Don't Have Opposable Thumbs."

"What about when it's really cold?"

"Not even when it's cold."

"Dude. Not fair."

"Life isn't fair, dumbass. And Michael, you're now Ray's babysitter. Congratulations."

Ray started to protest and Michael just grinned. The babysat was now the babysitter. "Don't worry, Ray, I'll make sure you have the finest dinosaur chicken nuggets and get to bed at 8PM sharp."

"See, joke's on you, I like those nuggets." Ray sobered, fingering the blanket. "Hey. Thanks everyone. Except you, Ryan."

"Hey!"

"Don't worry about it," Michael assured him, sitting at his desk. "I expect you to be my footwarmer when winter comes, of course. Because you love me so much."

"Is Tina here with my shit yet? I want to be able to storm out of here but with dignity."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew! And that is Fall On Your Knees! Thank you, everyone, that stuck with it. Everyone that read this, left kudos, left comments... you're all awesome. I do realize I have sequel bait in there... hope to see you in the next installment!


End file.
